Research and practice efforts in asthma continue to overlook one of the most vulnerable subgroups of Americans, minority women. Women of color, especially African Americans, bear a significantly disproportionate burden of asthma among adults. However, no rigorous trial of an intervention to assist them with their particular challenges can be located. The proposed randomized controlled trial will evaluate an innovative intervention in 420 African American women with asthma. It will be the first and gender on control. It will use highly tailor, telephone counseling approach designed to foster partnership with the clinician, resolution of specific asthma misunderstood or ignored by women themselves as well as the health care system. It will attend closely to the role of allergy in asthma management as patients in the African American population have been shown to be at greater risk for allergic asthma. Data will be collected at baseline, 12, and 24, and 24 months by telephone interview and from medical records. The hypotheses of the research are that women in the intervention group when compared to the control group will: * Have higher levels of asthma-related quality of life; * Experience fewer symptoms of asthma; * Use emergency department services for asthma less frequently and need urgent care in a physician's office less often; * Be hospitalized for asthma less frequently. The intervention aims to reduce the burden of asthma as carried by a large subgroup of the adult population. It employs state of the art asthma management strategies and creative means to reach and help patients at high risk of asthma exacerbations and health care use.